Rescue Me From My Loneliness
by Ashton Li
Summary: Sasuke has decided it was time for him to go off and find his brother, Itachi. When he leaves his beloved Naruto alone, what will happen to him? Will Sasuke come back ok? Or maybe he's still not strong enough to kill his brother. Songfic.


-1_**NOTE: **_**Welcome to my lovely fanfic! Well, I won't ramble too much here, I just want everyone to know that this is a SasuNaru fic…there for it is guyXguy. It's nothing major. Trust me on that! Uh…anyways, it's very light guyXguy. Oh! I guess I should also mention that I don't own any of the characters from "Naruto". Too bad! Heehee! I guess I should also mention that this is a songfic. The song is "Rescue Me" by Tokio Hotel. Well, enough about that, I will probably see you at the end of the fic. I hope you enjoy!**

**Rescue Me From My Loneliness**

"Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled as he tossed in his sleep. "Come back…please…"

Naruto had been going through the same routine for the past three days. After Sasuke decided it was time for him to leave and kill his brother, Itachi, nothing was the same around the house. Though it was only three days ago, it seemed like it was so much longer to Naruto. It was killing him inside that Sasuke decided killing his brother was more important than himself. It was killing him that he was left alone…

_Three days ago…_

_"Naruto…I'm leaving," Sasuke said as he grabbed for his coat._

_"Huh? Where are you going?" Naruto wondered. "You didn't tell me you had plans."_

_"That's because I didn't at first. I have something I need to take care of."_

_"When will you be home?"_

_"I'm not that sure. I'm going to go find my brother and kill him."_

_"Itachi," Naruto mumbled. "Why? Why do you want to kill him all of a sudden? I thought you said you were done with all this revenge crap. I thought you said that you'll only care about me now!"_

_"I know what I said, Naruto…but I can't get this off my mind. You should understand that. I need to do this."_

_"Fine! Just leave me! Leave me like you always do! I don't even know why I love you!"_

_"Naruto…" Sasuke placed his hand on the other boy's cheek. "I'll be back; I promise. I love you, Naruto." He kissed his lips._

_"But what if you're not strong enough? What if you can't beat Itachi?"_

_"I'm strong enough. I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think I was."_

_Naruto grabbed for a scarf. He wrapped it around Sasuke's neck. "It's cold…keep warm…be safe…"_

_"I will. I'll be back soon."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise…" with those last words, Sasuke walked out the door and into the darkness of the night._

_"…Sasuke…" a single tear fled down Naruto's cheek as he closed the door. _

Sitting up in the bed, Naruto began to sob. "SASUKE!"

_This used to be our secret  
Now I'm hiding here alone  
Can't help but read our names on the wall  
And wash them off the stone_

"Naruto," Sakura knocked on the door. "Open up!"

Naruto stumbled to the door and opened it. "What is it…Sakura?"

"He hasn't come back, has he?" she frowned.

"No…but it doesn't matter. He needs to do this."

"Naruto…you were crying again, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't," Naruto lied as he walked away from the door.

Sakura followed him inside and saw a kunai on the table with blood on it. "Do you want to talk about it? I'm willing to listen."

"There's nothing to talk about!" he growled.

"Why is that kunai stained with blood?"

"I used it…on my last mission."

"You usually wash your kunai after a mission."

"I haven't gotten to it yet."

"You haven't been getting missions lately. With the condition you've been in…no one thinks it's a good idea for you to go off on one."

"It was from a long time ago."

"Then why does the blood stain your table? Why is the blood fresh?"

"JUST BECAUSE!"

"You've been cutting, haven't you? Everyone wants to help you…but you're not willing to leave this damn house! If you keep this up, you're going to kill yourself. I don't think Sasuke wants to come back to see you dead."

"He's not coming back…"

"What?"

"He doesn't love me. He's more worried about seeking revenge on his stupid brother."

"Naruto…I have this letter from Shikamaru," Sakura handed a piece of paper to the boy.

"…Shikamaru…" Naruto looked at the paper. "He wants me to go out for ramen with him."

"I think you should."

"I can't…"

"Why not?!"

"Because…if I leave the house, Sasuke might come back. If Sasuke comes back and I'm not here…he might think that I left him. I don't want that to happen!"

"It will just be for a couple of hours. It won't hurt. Maybe it will make you feel a little better."

"I guess so…" Naruto placed on his shoes and grabbed his coat. "I am kind of hungry…"

The two of them left the house and headed toward Ichiraku's.

_I trusted you in every way  
But not enough to make you stay  
Turn around  
I've lost my ground_

"Naruto," Shikamaru snickered. "I thought you weren't going to make it. What took so long?"

"I didn't want to…but I haven't had Ichiraku's ramen in awhile," Naruto explained.

"Well, lets not wait any longer. Sakura, why don't you join us?"

"Ok!" Sakura smiled as they walked into the building.

"Surprise!" a group of people yelled as they jumped out from their hiding places.

"Whoa! What's going on?" Naruto was shocked.

"Sakura was telling me how you weren't doing so well since Sasuke left, so I thought it would be a good idea to through you a little surprise party," Shikamaru told the boy.

"We can't just let you mope around your house all day," Ino giggled.

"Come on! Have a bowl of ramen!" Chouji pulled Naruto to a seat.

"Thanks guys…this was nice of all of you," slightly smiling, Naruto began to eat.

"N-Naruto…we just…wanted you t-to know th-that…we're a-always here f-for you…no matter wh-what," Hinata nervously said.

"So, if you ever need to talk, we're here and ready to listen," TenTen sat next to the boy.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" Naruto wondered.

Neji looked over Naruto's shoulder and saw that he had already finished his food. "It's because you've always helped us. Even when we didn't ask for help, you knew that we needed it and were willing to be there for us. How can we just let you sulk in your house all alone when we can try to make it better?"

"I…I'm going home," Naruto stood up.

"But, Naruto, you just got here," Lee walked in front of him.

"I don't care. Get out of my way, Bushy Brow."

"Naruto! You can't just leave when we worked so hard to plan this. You don't think we haven't been suffering? At least you knew where Sasuke was going. He didn't tell anyone else. How do you think that makes us feel? You're not the only one in pain! Stop being so selfish!" Sakura shouted.

"You don't understand! You couldn't possibly understand!" tears began to drip from Naruto's eyes. "I love him…I miss him…"

"…Naruto…"

"Just…leave me alone…" slowly, Naruto made his way out of Ichiraku's.

"I shouldn't have said that…" Sakura frowned.

"It's not your fault, Sakura. Naruto, he just doesn't know how to let people help him. This is the first he ever felt so loved…and getting that taken away from him hurts. You can't blame yourself for what Naruto might do," Iruka placed his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You're right. Thanks, Iruka-sensei," Sakura looked at the others. "I'm going to go find Kakashi-sensei and see if he got any new information about Sasuke's whereabouts."

_Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
Rescue me_

"He lied to me," Naruto yelled as he slammed the door to the house behind him. "He doesn't love me! He doesn't! If he loved me…he would of never left me. He would have stayed with me forever. He lied…he said he no longer cared about his brother. He said all he cared about was being with me forever. Why couldn't I tell all he said was lies? Why am I such a fool?"

As Naruto let more tears fall from his eyes, he made his way to the table where the kunai laid. Pulling it up to his wrist, he made a small cut. He couldn't help but remember everything he had did with Sasuke. All the love he had given him. Was Sasuke's loving really just fake? Was it all just an act?

"Sasuke…when you cried for me…was that just all a joke too? Were you just pulling my strings? I told you all my secrets…how lonely I have been. I told you how long I had watched and waited for you to hold me in your arms. Why would you just leave me? Why is killing your brother more important than me?!" his screaming became louder as he couldn't control his sobbing any longer. Just thinking about Sasuke was killing him inside.

_We lied when we were dreaming  
Our crying was just fake  
I wish you could deny it  
Here and today_

"Kakashi-sensei! Have you heard any news?" Sakura wondered as she caught up with her old teacher.

"Yes. We're going to do a search right now," Kakashi said.

"What are you searching for?"

"There was a dead body found. We were told that there was a big fight."

"Sasuke…"

"We're thinking it was the fight between Sasuke and Itachi. I don't know if that's true. If it is…that body will either be Sasuke's or Itachi's."

"Naruto will be devastated to hear this news. If the body is Sasuke…I don't know what will happen to Naruto. It's only been three days since Sasuke left, but, to Naruto, it feels like a longer time. I don't want Naruto to do anything reckless because of this."

"I'll go talk to the Hokage. Tell Naruto he has a mission. It's best if he comes to the sight. If it is Itachi, it will make Naruto feel a lot better. And if it ends up being Sasuke…it will be best for Naruto to see right away…so he can start to realize not every story has a happy ending."

"I'll go get him right away. Should I tell him what this is all about?" Sakura wondered.

"No, it'll be best not to do that right now."

"Ok, Kakashi-sensei," she nodded and left.

"I just hope that the dead body is Itachi…" Kakashi headed towards the Hokage's mansion.

_My SOS on radio  
The only chance to let you know  
What I fear  
Can you hear?_

Sakura began to knock on Naruto's door, but when she got no answer, she just let herself in.

"Naruto?" she looked around and was shocked when she saw Naruto passed out on the floor. "Naruto! What's going on? What happened to you?"

Taking the kunai away from the half-dead Naruto, she placed it back on the table. Using her medical skills, she quickly healed the cuts on Naruto's arms. Shaking him, he finally woke up.

"S…Sakura…what are you doing here?" Naruto wondered.

"I came to get you. We're going on a mission with Kakashi-sensei," she explained.

"A mission? What kind of mission?"

"I'm not that sure," she lied. "Kakashi-sensei has all the details. He just told me to get you."

"Um…ok…" pulling on his coat, he let out a sigh. "It's just like granny Tsunade to give me a mission when it's so cold out."

"Suck it up! It's not that cold," the girl giggled as they made their way towards the gate.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved as he grew closer to his old teacher.

"I'm glad you two made it. Are you ready to get going?" Kakashi wondered.

"You bet!" Sakura smiled.

"Uh…what kind of mission is this going to be?" Naruto questioned.

"We're going to retrieve a body," Kakashi looked away.

"A body? What kind of body?"

"A body of a boy…a dead body. Not much detail is known. There was a huge fight between two males yesterday, and a dead body was found by the people of the village. We're going to find the body and make sure it's not a person from our village. If it isn't, we're going to report back to the Hokage, and then we'll have to report to the village the body does belong to."

"It's Sasuke…isn't it?"

"We don't know, Naruto. It's possible…but that also means it could be Itachi. We don't know what the person looks like. All we know is it's a male."

Tears began to form in Naruto's eyes. "Sasuke…would be back if it was Itachi. He'd be back already. He promised!"

"He might have been injured. That's why I'm coming along. We'll find Sasuke…I promise…nothing bad happened to him," Sakura wiped the tears off of Naruto's cheek. "Stop crying; be strong for Sasuke."

"Lets…lets just go…" Naruto mumbled as he followed Kakashi out of the village.

_Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me _

_He promised he'd keep safe. He promised to come home safely. Was it just a lie? Does he not love me like I thought he did? Why? Why would he just leave all of a sudden to kill his brother? It's been six years since he has even thought about his brother. Why now? He said he would forget all that crap. Does he have a death wish? Or was he just trying to come up with a reason to leave me? _Naruto thought as he ran through the forest. Slowly, he was getting closer to his destination. "SASUKE!"

"Naruto! Slow down! You don't even know where you're going," Sakura called after the boy. _He seems so tense. I wish Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be so blunt towards Naruto right now. He's going to be crushed if this body is Sasuke. I think we all will. He was our teammate…and my first crush._

"It's just a little further. It's right after the forest ends. There should be a hill. That's where the body was found," Kakashi told them.

Growing closer to the area, Naruto slowed down. He wasn't ready to see the body that laid ahead. He didn't want to be Sasuke. Knowing that there was that possibility was killing him inside. Never wanting to show his weaknesses, Naruto bit his lower lip and continued towards the hill.

Finally making it to the body, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura stopped and stared at it.

"It's…Itachi…" Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't understand. Why didn't Sasuke come home if he had already killed Itachi?" Naruto frowned. He went to touch the dead body but stopped when he heard someone yelling.

"Don't touch him! I'm not done with him yet!" Sasuke growled.

"…Sasuke…"

"Come down here, Sasuke," Kakashi told him.

Slowly, the boy joined the group. He was holding a kunai in his hand. Fresh blood covered his clothes and skin.

"You did it Sasuke…you killed Itachi. Will you come back home now?" Naruto questioned.

"I said I'm not done yet!" Sasuke yelled.

"He's dead! What else can you do to him?"

"He hasn't suffered enough."

"But you promised…"

"I don't care!"

"You can't do anything else to make him suffer, Sasuke. Lets just go back to the village. You're covered in blood…and I'm sure you have plenty of wounds," Sakura took his kunai out of his hand.

"No…he hasn't suffered enough…" Sasuke began to shake.

"Stop it, Sasuke! It's over…it's done! Please, just come back home with me," Naruto begged.

"If I killed him…why don't I feel any better?"

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his. "I think you'll feel much better once you get home. You can take a nice, hot bath…and you can tell me what happened. I will listen to you…and I will tell you how much I missed you…and how worried I was."

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, you guys should go. There will be someone to help me in a few minutes with the body," Kakashi said.

"…ok…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Don't worry Sasuke, everything will be ok once we get back," Sakura reassured her friend.

The three of them made their way back to the village in silence.

_The walls are coming closer  
My senses fade away  
I'm haunted by your shadow  
I reach to feel your face  
You're not here  
Are you here?_

"Sasuke, go take a bath. Sakura will check on your injuries afterwards. I'll bring in clean clothes in a few minutes," Naruto smiled at the boy.

"Right…" Sasuke nodded as he slowly made his way into the bathroom.

"Something's wrong, Naruto. Sasuke doesn't seem to be himself," Sakura frowned.

"I know. I would have thought after he finally killed his brother, he would be a little happier. To tell you the truth, he seems worse now," Naruto bit his lip as he found clothes for Sasuke.

"I'll make some tea while you check on Sasuke. I'll try to see if I can fix us something to eat as well. I don't think Sasuke has eaten since he left. He looked skinnier," Sakura made her way to the kitchen of the small house.

"Yeah," Naruto knocked on the bathroom door and then walked in.

"Sasuke, I brought your clothes. Is there anything else you need?" Naruto wondered.

"…Naruto…" Sasuke mumbled from in the shower.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why is it that I don't feel any better? I killed him…my brother…I accomplished that one goal…I just don't feel right."

"It's strange, I know. All I ever wanted was to gain respect from those around me…but even though I've gotten that…I still feel so alone. No one is afraid of me, but I still feel like a monster. I have so many friends now…and people who love me…but I don't feel any different. I still feel like that childish boy that wants to be Hokage because it will be the only way people will listen to me. Just because you killed Itachi doesn't mean you've accomplished everything you've wanted to. Sasuke, I know that you still feel alone. You feel like there's no one there to love you…no one there to care about you, but you're wrong. I'm here for you. I care about you…I love you. I want to fill the loneliness in your heart…and maybe you can fill the loneliness in mine."

Sasuke got out of the shower, and wrapped his wet arms around Naruto. "I'm sorry…I didn't meant o make you worry about me. I don't want you to feel alone. I shouldn't have left you."

"Sasuke…it's ok," tears fled down Naruto's face. "You're all wet. Dry off and put on some clothes or you're going to catch a cold."

"Ok," Sasuke grabbed for a towel.

"Come to the kitchen when you're dressed. Sakura is making tea…and possibly something to eat."

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Mhm…" Naruto left the bathroom. His cheeks were red. "Oh…Sasuke…you embarrass me!"

_Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
_

"How's Sasuke doing?" Sakura wondered as she set the table for the tea.

"He's much better now," Naruto giggled.

"That's good," she turned to him. "N-Naruto! You're wet!"

"We had a little problem in the bathroom," he smiled.

"Well…as long as everything is better."

"It is. After tea, you can make sure Sasuke is all nicely healed and such."

"I'm fine, I have the best medicine," Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto.

"S-Sasuke…you…you're em-embarrassing me…!" Naruto stuttered.

"Why don't you let go of him and have some tea," Sakura poured the tea into the glasses.

"Thank you, Sakura," Sasuke sat down and sipped at the tea.

"No problem…I'm just happy that you're feeling better."

After finishing their tea, Sakura took a quick look at Sasuke and left.

"Naruto, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Sasuke questioned.

"Nothing much. I've just been waiting for you to return," Naruto said.

Holding the kunai Naruto was using to cut himself with, Sasuke looked back at the other boy. "I don't understand. Am I that important to you that you had to cut yourself to relieve the pain of me being gone? Did it hurt less than me leaving?"

"Kind of…"

"Naruto! I don't want you to ever do that again. You're life is more important than me. Promise to never do such a stupid thing again!"

"Only…only if you promise…never to leave me again…"

"I promise, Naruto, where ever I go, you'll come with me. I will never leave you like that again. I now know that you're the most important thing in my life."

"I promise…I'll always be with you, Sasuke. I love you."

"I love you too, Naruto," Sasuke kissed Naruto's lips.

"You're tired, lets get some sleep."

"Ok."

The two of them stumbled their way into the bedroom where they sleep peacefully. Never again would the two of them have to feel the loneliness they once had felt. They now had each other to fill that void in their hearts. They weren't alone anymore. Naruto had rescued Sasuke from his loneliness, just like Sasuke had done for him.

_Come and rescue me  
I'm burning, can't you see  
Come and rescue me  
Only you can set me free  
Come and rescue me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
You and me  
Rescue me  
You and me  
Set me free  
Rescue me_

_**FINISHED**_

**Well, I do hope you enjoyed my fanfic. It's my 7th Naruto fanfic (6th finished), and I think it's only my second SasuNaru. Reviews are always welcomed. They make me happy! Anyways, I don't want to ramble too much. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll see you in another one of my fics. Later!**


End file.
